


Почему нужно купить корову (даже если молоко бесплатное)

by commander_lils



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barebacking, Biological Sexual Impulses, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breeding, Cows, Galaxy Garrison, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Referenced but not Present mpreg, Worldbuilding, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_lils/pseuds/commander_lils
Summary: Широ не очень хорошо удаётся скрывать свои потребности (хотя он уверен в обратном). Его лучший друг, Кит, может быть, не особо проницательный, но он не слепой. К счастью для Широ, Кит здравомыслящий человек, поэтому когда тот предлагает помощь в решении некоторых… проблем, Широ думает, что никаких трудностей не возникнет.Но Широ всегда делает всё вопреки ожиданиям ― даже своим собственным.





	Почему нужно купить корову (даже если молоко бесплатное)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why You Should Buy the Cow (Even If the Milk Is Free)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716664) by [Xyriath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath). 



> [ **Also you can find fic here** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8020604)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Лор Вселенной:  
> Бовиды: подвиды, которые возникли посредством инопланетного вмешательства в человеческие гены. Они были смоделированы по типу коров Земли и стали решением проблемы массового голода благодаря своим физическим возможностям производить молоко.
> 
> Многие довольны тем, что нашли дом на фермах или живут у своих хозяев; они на генетическом уровне склонны к тому, чтобы люди их баловали или заботились о них. Наличие бовидов идёт на руку предпринимателям, которые хотят стабильный заработок, молоко и разводить потомство. Это не рабство ― только счастливые бовиды производят молоко, ― но, безусловно, такая жизнь рутина и предсказуема.
> 
> Широ не хочет такой жизни. С самого детства он мечтает о полётах, о возможности дотянуться до звёзд. Может, Широ и первый бовид в Галактическом Гарнизоне, но он уже доказал, что является лучшим пилотом в истории Гарнизона.
> 
> Но инстинкты не так-то просто заглушить. Несмотря на то, что у Широ нет желания отчислиться и начать скучную ― хотя и полную удовольствия ― жизнь в рабстве, у бовидов всё ещё есть… потребности.

― Ну дай мне хотя бы попытаться.

Широ был непреклонен и избегал своего собеседника, скрестив руки на груди; его хвост дёргался из стороны в сторону, словно отгонял от себя особо надоедливых насекомых.

К сожалению, было очевидно, что тот не особо разбирался в невербальных сигналах.

― Мог бы, но не дам, ― твёрдо сказал Широ, наконец-то взглянув на кадета, который опирался рукой о стену возле головы Широ. Гнев, вызванный кем-то, кто столь откровенно игнорировал его личное пространство, заставил его прищуриться и ненароком задуматься как вообще этот низкорослый и худощавый кадет мог подумать, что Широ напугается его присутствием.

Зря он так сказал ― собеседник не воспринял такой отказ и продолжил досаждать.

― Да ладно тебе, ― потянул кадет, шагнув ближе, и ухмыльнулся. ― Ты же сам понимаешь, что тебе здесь не место. Слишком много _работы_. У меня обеспеченная семья: мы можем предоставить тебе комфорт в два счёта.

Гнев вырвался наружу из-за столь непростительного высокомерия, и Широ пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы успокоиться. Представить нечто подобное с кем-то ― с _незнакомцем_...

― Сказал же, ― процедил Широ сквозь зубы. ― Я не хочу. _Особенно_ с тобой, поскольку, кажется, ты считаешь, что все бовиды хотят одного и того же.

― А ты нет? ― Неуважительный тон кадета заставил Широ вскипеть. ― Ты потрясающий. Ты же в курсе, что можешь найти того, кто позаботится о тебе.

Кадет вытянул руку и, прежде чем Широ успел отпрянуть, взял его лицо в ладонь. 

На мгновение ― на долю секунды он задумался, он _понадеялся_ ― прикосновение пронеслось искрами по телу, и Широ закрыл глаза.

Его так давно никто не трогал, и боже, он скучал по этому. Даже если этот кто-то настолько отвратительный и омерзительный, как этот...

Но затем он пришёл в чувства. Ни за что. Он распахнул глаза, вытянул руку, чтобы схватить кадета за запястье, скинул его руку и воспользовался моментом, чтобы оттолкнуть его от себя. Не слишком сильно, чтобы тот упал, но достаточно, чтобы высказать свою неприязнь.

― Я сказал _нет_ , ― процедил Широ, выпрямившись и воспользовавшись каждым сантиметром своего тела для устрашения. Прищурив глаза, он заметил, что на лбу кадета проступила испарина. ― И если ты не хочешь драки, то уходи. Сейчас же.

По-видимому, Широ дважды говорить не пришлось. Кадет развернулся и убежал.

Выдохнув, усмирив свой гнев, Широ украдкой посмотрел в сторону в надежде, что никто не застал его разговор.

И тут же наткнулся на фигуру Кита Когане, его лучшего друга, который наблюдал за ним с закрытыми глазами и поднятым кулаком.

Пока Широ смотрел на кулак, Кит проследил его взгляд и, кажется, понял, что Широ, скорее всего, не оценил бы его вмешательство в разговор ― Кит обязательно вмазал бы этому кадету, ― поэтому тот поспешно опустил руку.

― Широ. Ты в порядке?

― Да.

В голосе Широ послышалось больше горечи, чем он рассчитывал, и он поморщился прежде чем повернуться к Киту со слабой улыбкой.

― Прости. Я не хотел... Я знаю, что ты всего лишь пытаешься помочь.

Кит кивнул с серьёзным выражением лица, наблюдая за Широ. Несмотря на то, что Кит ничего не сказал, Широ почувствовал недосказанность, витающую между ними. Может быть, ему показалось ― Кит никогда не спрашивал, только тихо принимал всё как данное. Но Широ хотя бы раз в жизни хотел объясниться.

Сделав глубокий вздох, Широ запустил руку в волосы. Он дёрнул вторыми ушами, очевидно всё ещё ожидая… чего-то.

― Я просто хочу летать, ― наконец-то выпалил Широ, поворачиваясь к Киту, который замер и отступил в сторону, чтобы дать Широ возможность высказаться. ― Я не хочу этого… этой _бессмыслицы_ , которая идёт в комплекте с...

Он поднял руки, чтобы показать на свои уши и маленькие рога. Ему не нужно было объясняться Киту, смотря в эти большие, круглые фиолетовые глаза, которые всегда были так серьёзны…

― Всё нормально, ― уверенно и тихо сказал Кит. ― В этом нет твоей вины. Просто потому что ты родился другим… ― Он покачал головой. ― Это не значит, что ты что-то кому-то должен.

Широ снова запустил руку в волосы. Слова Кита помогли, однако...

― Дело не только в этом, ― подтвердил Широ, сглатывая ком в горле. Взгляд Кита не дрогнул.

― Тогда в чём?

Широ огляделся по сторонам, затем махнул головой в сторону коридора. Кит пошёл следом, всё ещё с серьёзным выражением лица. Они наконец-то дошли до комнаты Широ, и Широ опустился рядом с ним на кровать.

― Я… я не знаю как много ты знаешь о бовидах, ― медленно и нерешительно начал Широ. ― Кроме темы про молоко.

Кит покачал головой. ― Я знаю, что говорят люди, но лучше услышать это от тебя.

Ну конечно он слышал всякое. Широ легко вздохнул.

― Мы… У нас есть биологические импульсы. Ты знаешь почему нас создали, правильно? И как именно?

Кит кивнул; в школе обычно рассказывали основы. «Первый контакт» с инопланетянами на Земле произошёл во время, которое известно в истории как Великий голод: увидев, как человечество умирает от голода, Индия взяла основной источник питания человечества ― крупный рогатый скот ― и генетически соединила его с людьми. В конце концов, они создали новый подвид, который мог производить молоко, богатое питательными веществами, и даже не питаться полезной пищей. Бовиды могли постоянно сидеть на милкшейках и картошке фри, но пока их делали счастливыми, удовлетворяли и регулярно доили, они продолжали производить высокопитательное молоко для потребления.

Конечно, это чрезвычайно неэтично ― историки с этим почти единогласно согласились, ― но у Земли не было совершенно никакой возможности _остановить_ их.

Широ лично думал, что если бы человечество и попыталось, оно бы не смогло придумать более реалистичную идею спасения, взятую из научной фантастики. И в конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы судить?

― Когда нас скрестили с коровами, мы получили не только их физические особенности. В нас есть… инстинкты, что ли. Знаю, что я единственный бовид в Гарнизоне. Первый. И это потому, что большинство из нас просто хотят… ― Широ поморщился, пытаясь найти объяснение, которое не будет звучать требовательно или непристойно. ― Чтобы нас баловали. Или даже иногда нами пользовались. Того, кто будет нас трогать, говорить что позаботится, доставит удовольствие…

Широ замолчал, когда потребность пронеслась по телу ― отчётливее, чем обычно. Ему не сыграл на руку тот факт, что его не трогали буквально _годами_.

― Но если бы я всё это имел, ― продолжил Широ мягким тоном, ― я бы не мог обладать тем, к чему стремлюсь сейчас. Никто не хочет бовида, который не желает брать на себя такие обязательства. Который хочет променять их на космос. У которого есть цели, мечты и странные интересы. Это встречается не так уж и редко ― я много об этом читал, в том числе истории, написанные такими, как я. Бовидами, которые пошли наперекор традициям, чтобы творить великие дела. И им замечательно! И это также прекрасно для тех, кто хочет соблюдать традиции, кто счастлив на своём месте и делает много хорошего. Просто так получилось, что я оказался первым, кто стремится к звёздам. И это… тяжело.

Кит кивнул, всё ещё с серьёзным видом. ― Если кто и может этого добиться, то только ты.

Уголки губ Широ дёрнулись в слабой улыбке. ― Спасибо. Я… надеюсь. И мне тоже кажется, что я могу, иначе бы даже не попытался. Но это также тяжело — обладать инстинктами, которые идут против тебя. Которые заставляют тебя задуматься о «может быть, тебе _стоило бы_ принять предложение этого придурка, чтобы…» Ну, ты сам можешь представить для чего. Не то чтобы я стал бы принимать, но… В смысле, возможно, но...

― Почему они должны идти против тебя? ― как обычно, деловито поинтересовался Кит. ― Что, если ты найдешь кого-то, кто мог бы помочь, кто притупил бы твои инстинкты, кому ты мог бы довериться, и этот человек не воспользовался бы тобой?

Широ открыл рот, приготовившись возразить, потому что ему никто не пришёл на ум, кому бы он мог так довериться, разве что...

Кит.

Они пересеклись взглядами, и у него внутри щёлкнуло, когда он понял о чём Кит.

― В смысле, ― продолжил Кит всё ещё нерешительно, ― если ты так делаешь. В смысле, сильно доверяешь. Всё нормально, если нет… Я знаю, что о многом прошу, и я ничего не ожидаю, но если ты хочешь...

Кит начал запинаться, и это невыносимо очаровало Широ, даже сильнее, чем должно было. И что бы Широ ни думал...

Они были лучшими друзьями и, конечно, время от времени трогали друг друга: не задумываясь хлопали друг друга по плечу, пожимали руки; можно даже вспомнить их редкие объятия, которыми дорожил Широ. Он никогда не пытался претендовать на нечто большее, стараясь изо всех сил оставаться в рамках дозволенного, понимая, что обычные люди чаще всего не так трепетно относятся к физическим контактам, как бовиды. Но он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не фантазировал о чём-то с Китом, что будет происходить чаще. Постояннее. И… интимнее. 

― Широ?

Хотя Широ знал, что едва заметная хрипота в голосе Кита означала лишь неуверенность, это, как всегда, разбило его сердце. Вырвавшись из своих рассуждений, он обнаружил, что Кит пристально смотрел… и краснел.

― Я серьёзно, ― продолжил Кит, с каждым разом всё больше и больше нервничая. ― Я не расстроюсь, если ты откажешься… Я просто хочу помочь.

Широ не знал как начать выражать признательность, которая его накрыла, не знал даже как описать свои чувства. Вместо этого он как можно аккуратнее потянулся к Киту и обнял его за талию, затем дёрнул на себя, утягивая обоих на кровать. Проигнорировав удивлённый вздох Кита, он, не дожидаясь разрешения, уткнулся лицом в его грудь.

― Хорошо, ― приглушённо пробормотал он в ткань униформы Кита.

Широ почувствовал, как рука ― меньше его собственной и гораздо нерешительнее ― обняла его со спины.

― Хорошо? ― тихо спросил Кит, словно не мог поверить, что Широ согласился.

― Хорошо, ― повторил Широ, в этот раз увереннее. Он почувствовал, как его губы расплывались в улыбке. ― С удовольствием.

― О, ― потрясённо выдохнул Кит в ответ, и Широ только и мог, что рассмеяться, прижавшись сильнее.

Он закрыл глаза и сделал вдох ― запах Кита заполнил его легкие. Слабый намёк на стиральный порошок, обыкновенные мыло и шампунь, которыми пользуется Кит в душе по утрам, и нечто ещё ― уникальный аромат Кита, который ему так хорошо знаком. Это вызвало волну удовлетворения, которая прошлась по телу и скопилась в животе. Он притих на некоторое время, нежась в ощущениях человеческого прикосновения.

― Ты можешь держать меня крепче, если что, ― пробормотал Широ в униформу Кита. ― Я бы… В общем, я бы хотел, чтобы ты так сделал.

― О… _о_ , ― выдохнул Кит. ― Прости, я...

― Не извиняйся. ― Широ прижался сильнее, когда Кит обнял его второй рукой и напрягся. После ещё нескольких секунд нерешительности, казалось, что он осмелел: опустил руку к пояснице Широ, а другой обнял за плечи.

― А так устроит? ― очевидно нерешительно спросил Кит. ― Я просто… хочу убедиться, что не...

У Широ ёкнуло сердце, и он мягко простонал, на мгновение отстранившись, чтобы улечься, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Кита. Кит замер, широко распахнув глаза, и на несколько секунд забыл как дышать. Явная забота о личном пространстве Широ, о его согласии тоже выбила воздух из лёгких.

― Всё прекрасно, ― выдохнул Широ, наклонившись, чтобы потереться носом о щёку Кита, затем о его шею. ― Я остановлюсь, если захочешь, но боже, Кит...

Кит напряг руки, и Широ простонал; хотя удовольствие не носило за собой сексуального подтекста, это было естественное желание, которое до сих пор не удовлетворяли должным образом. Широ снова вдохнул запах Кита; он точно попал в Рай.

― Да, ― простонал он, дрожа от удовольствия, и наклонился вперёд, чтобы окутать Кита. Кит не заставил себя долго ждать и скользнул руками к талии Широ, после чего начал ободряюще водить ими по всем частям тела, до которых мог дотянуться: по спине, по бёдрам, по шее, по бокам. Хотя в его действиях была определённая интимность, Кит заметно приложил все усилия, чтобы ситуация не приобрела сексуальный подтекст.

Именно это, к своему лёгкому удивлению отметил Широ, оставило укол разочарования в груди.

На мгновение Широ представил, как Кит на самом деле зашёл слишком далеко: схватил его запястья, прижал его к кровати, впился зубами в шею и толкнулся вперёд между ног Широ. «Мой», ― простонал воображаемый Кит в его ухо, одной рукой схватив его за шею, а другой начал сдирать его одежду...

― Так сойдёт?

Неуверенность в голосе Кита вернулась, и Широ сообразил, что всё из-за напряжения в его плечах. Кит, должно быть, подумал, что всё дело в _нём_.

Ну, дело было в нём. Но это по вине Широ.

― Да, ― выдохнул Широ, делая всё возможное, чтобы расслабиться. Он не хотел разрушать их отношения, особенно когда наконец-то смог найти желаемое. ― Всё чудесно.

***

Кит не мог понять, ужасный ли он человек.

Искушение быть с Широ, конечно, присутствовало всегда. А могло быть иначе? Широ в своём роде был просто великолепен: красивое лицо, потрясающая улыбка, притягательные серые глаза, бицепсы размером с голову Кита, накаченные бёдра, которые _точно_ больше его собственных...

Ну серьёзно, Кит мог продолжать бесконечно. Ведь он достаточно часто засматривался на своего лучшего друга. Запал на него.

Кит, в самом деле, ставил их дружбу на первое место. Но потрясающий характер Широ всё только усложнял.

Как и его особенности бовида. Кит в тайне находил это немножко соблазнительным; очевидно, так и должно было быть — защитный механизм для обеспечения продолжения вида, ― но обладать всем этим в одном лице по имени Широгане Такаши?

Оружие, идеально спроектированное для того, чтобы свести Кита с ума.

В конце концов, кто мог отрицать тягу к кому-то столь сильному, накаченному и, ну, _мясистому_ (Кит моментально пожалел о своей игре слов, но не мог описать иначе), когда он смотрел на тебя с восхищением, словно ты весь его мир? Кто мог бы отказаться от маленьких рогов, которые выступали под чёлкой, и второй пары ушек, которые очаровательно болтались, когда он быстро вертел головой?

И его грудная клетка...

Кит не мог отрицать, что его рот не наполнялся слюной как от вида его груди, так и от знаний что Широ мог производить. Не то чтобы он когда-либо попытался бы сделать что-то без разрешения Широ, но его грудь явно занимала значительную часть ночных фантазий Кита.

И всё же он знал, что Широ этого не хотел — не хотел человека, который видел бы в нём только товар или домашнего питомца, или кого-то (какую-то _вещь_ ) для секса, осеменения и «нагревания» кровати.

Но Кит этого тоже не хотел. Он не хотел держать Широ, сковывать его; он хотел увидеть как Широ дотянется до звёзд. Поэтому он надеялся, что не становится ― или уже незаметно стал ― тем человеком, с которым Кит не хотел иметь ничего общего.

Он был влюблён? Его это дико бесило.

Но в любом случае он собирался сделать всё возможное, чтобы дать Широ необходимое. Широ упомянул сообщества бовидов, живущих как он, и поиск Кита привёл его в одну из таких групп. Прямо сейчас он нашёл сокровище: подфорум независимых бовидов и их партнёров.

(«Партнёры», ― с содроганием подумал Кит. Это было заманчивое слово.)

Однако некоторые из этих предложений… Он почувствовал, как от одной мысли краснело лицо. Это соглашение между _друзьями_ , подсказал он себе. Секс не входил в его планы.

(Несмотря на своё решение, он тщательно изучил список во что это может вылиться и что, возможно, Широ постесняется спросить. «Всегда требуйте прямое согласие» казалось единственным и коротким главным правилом, но помимо этого всё должно быть честно.)

Кит кликнул на другую ветку сообщений, не в состоянии сдержать своё смущение по этому вопросу.

Но он сможет пересилить себя. Ради Широ.

***

Широ не знал как сильно изменится его жизнь с Китом.

Каждое мгновение, проведённое с Китом, приносило ему наслаждение: Кит был нежным и заботливым, запускал пальцы в волосы, аккуратно дразня маленькие рожки, и гладил чувствительные уши. Это, в конечном счёте, вылилось в небольшую проблему: на двух общих парах он был вынужден отсаживаться в другой конец кабинета, чтобы не отвлекаться, и если бы он не осторожничал, то их частные занятия, начавшиеся много месяцев назад, стали бы занятиями по обнимашкам, и их успеваемость бы снизилась.

Честно говоря, Широ никогда, даже отдалённо, не чувствовал такого, и теперь ему стало проще понимать почему бовиды могли отказываться от такой жизни. Их отношения с Китом отличались от вынужденных отработанных на автомате ответов на домогательства так же, как ночь ото дня, и Широ отчаянно хотелось большего. 

Но Кит делал это просто как друг, продолжал напоминать себе Широ. Широ никогда бы не попросил у него большего.

― Что… О, спасибо. ― Лёгкий румянец появился на щеках Кита, когда Широ сел на диван рядом, протягивая ему кружку кофе. Благодаря тому, что он выпускник, Широ было разрешено занять просторную комнату в общежитии, в которой были кухня… и кофемашина.

― Пожалуйста. ― Широ ярко ему улыбнулся; хотя Широ знал, что приятное покалывание на щеках было вызвано инстинктами, потому что у него был кто-то, кто заботился о нём и делал его счастливым, его всегда очаровывало то, как Кит, казалось, всегда, удивлялся тому, что кто-то _хочет_ за ним приглядывать.

Кит и без того был красивым, но румянец делал его ещё милее.

― С ореховыми сливками, как ты любишь.

Кит опустил голову, чтобы взять кружку, и Широ подготовился к возражениям, что ему не стоило этого делать, что тот и сам в состоянии позаботиться о себе.

Но в этот раз Кит ничего не сказал, только легко улыбнулся Широ и отвернулся к планшету на коленях. Он вытянул руку, к которой моментально прильнул Широ, но всё ещё не произнёс ни единого слова.

Широ задался вопросом, что изменилось, почему Кит больше не настаивал, что Широ совершенно не нужно так делать. Может быть, ему просто надоело спорить с Широ.

― Как прошла учёба сегодня? ― пробормотал Широ. ― Как думаешь, хорошо сдал тест у Монтгомери?

Кит поморщился. ― Ну, наверное. Я всё ещё не понимаю почему должен учить всю эту чепуху, если я собираюсь стать _пилотом_ , однако...

― Мы уже это обсуждали, ― мягко упрекнул его Широ. ― Тебе необходимо знать чем занимается твой экипаж, чтобы понимать как на них сказывается твой полёт, а в чрезвычайных ситуациях тебе даже придётся помогать.

― Но я не очень _хорош_ в этом, ― сказал Кит, надув губы. ― А вот пилотирование ― другое дело.

Широ посмеялся, укладываясь и устраиваясь на коленях Кита. Кит попытался раздражённо проворчать, но прозвучало недостаточно искренне, чтобы убедить Широ. Он просто положил планшет на плечо Широ и продолжил читать.

― Кит, когда дело касается полётов, тебе нет равных. Ты не можешь превзойти всех _во всём_. Но ты можешь преуспевать… Я видел твои отметки. Твои оценки прекрасные. Ты просто не вундеркинд. ― Он вытянул руку, чтобы ткнуть Кита в живот, вызывая возмущённый крик. ― Пора научиться быть нормальным, как все мы.

Кит проворчал в знак протеста, игриво потеребив волосы Широ. ― Эй, тоже мне _нормальный_ нашёлся. Не говори так.

Широ просто вздохнул, прижимаясь ближе. ― Не меняй тему.

Кит простонал, запустив пальцы свободной руки в волосы Широ, сорвав счастливый стон с его губ. ― Ладно. Я сдал. Думаю. Спасибо тебе.

Хотя Широ больше отвлекался, чем должен был, во время их вечерних занятий, очевидно, что Кит подхватил его настрой. Широ просиял и нежно боднул Кита в живот. ― Я горжусь тобой.

― Можно остаться на ночь? ― пробормотал Кит, скользнув рукой по спине Широ. ― У нас нет утром занятий. Можем поспать подольше.

Широ простонал от удовольствия от этой мысли. Он представил ленивое утро, как он, может быть, уйдёт на кухню и удивит Кита завтраком в постель...

Он знал, что это было до отвращения бытовая фантазия, которая, наверное, не должна была включать в себя кого-то, кто был «просто другом», но Широ мог себе её позволить...

Кит обнял Широ за талию, притягивая ближе, и в груди Широ вспыхнула ноющая боль.

На мгновение он подумал, что это образное, тоскливое желание по кому-то, с кем не мог быть. Но он быстро понял, что ощущения определённо более физические, чем это, и сконцентрировался на конкретной точке. Точнее, на двух точках.

О нет.

― Широ? ― спросил Кит; в его голосе отчётливо слышалась неуверенность. Широ понял, что замер на какое-то время.

Ему потребовалось время, чтобы заставить себя расслабиться. Не нужно беспокоить Кита.

― О, ― сказал Широ, пытаясь сохранять будничный тон. ― Звучит здорово, но… наверное, не сегодня. У меня запланированы дела на утро.

― О. ― Широ не упустил разочарования в голосе Кита, но Кит не стал настаивать… Никогда бы не стал. Широ знал почему, и его убивала необходимость отказать Киту в чём угодно, особенно зная, что Кит ничего не ждал взамен. ― Ладно. Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

Широ колебался, презирая идею расстроить Кита, но ему нужно было справиться с ситуацией.

― Нет, ― честно сказал он. ― Но, наверное, тебе всё равно нужно уйти. Мне нужно поспать.

Он почти предложил Киту остаться завтра, но он также не думал, что проблема решится к завтрашнему дню.

― Ладно. ― Голос Кита прозвучал так же удовлетворённо такой перспективой, как Широ себя чувствовал, и они сидели некоторое время в тишине.

― Эй, Широ?

Широ лениво повёл ушами. ― Ммм?

― Ты должен передвинуться, чтобы я мог встать.

***

После ухода Кита Широ захлопнулся в ванной, закрыл дверь на замок и задрал свою футболку.

Зеркало подтвердило его страшные кошмары: его грудь, и без того большая благодаря его телосложению, увеличилась… _Набухла_. Его соски постигла та же участь, и боже, весь этот ужас болел, требуя облегчения.

Слава богу, эта проблема не доставляла ему неприятностей после пубертата, но он хорошо всё помнил. Ему, наверное, следовало этого ожидать, с усмешкой думал Широ.

Индийцы, обладая бесконечной мудростью, по крайней мере предвидели, что целую популяцию, которая может производить пищу по необходимости, могли бы легко использовать, лишать свободы десятками ― сотнями ― людей и насильно заставлять производить пищу для народа, содержать так же, как обычный рогатый скот, — у бовидов было достаточно разума, чтобы противостоять рабству. Плюс любой вид бовидов способен к размножению как с бовидами, так и с другими популяциями ― они получили, можно сказать, защитный механизм против таких ситуаций.

Поэтому бовиды могут вырабатывать молоко, но только в случае, если они счастливы. Когда они находились в ситуации удовлетворения и довольства. Широ, столкнувшись с необходимостью проявить себя, получал регулярный стресс во время обучения в Гарнизоне; это не делало его _несчастным_ , конечно, однако интеллектуальная нагрузка, какой бы захватывающей она ни была, не приносила ему необходимого для бовидов удовлетворения. 

К сожалению, оказалось, что наличие в его жизни Кита было достаточно.

Хныкнув, Широ ткнул в набухшую грудь. Маленькие жемчужинки белого цвета собрались вокруг соска — мучительно небольшая плата за получаемое удовлетворение.

Он мог бы сделать это сам. Он точно хотел не так, но у него не было никакого выбора в подростковом возрасте, когда спонтанные гормоны решили, что твоё тело иногда вольно делать что захочет ― забудь что генетические манипуляции некоторых инопланетян на это скажут. Он, возможно, мог бы найти кого-то, кто сделает это за него, но домогательства, с которыми может столкнуться, особо его не прельщали.

Но в любом случае это будет не Кит.

В какой-то момент Широ был опасно близок к тому, чтобы спросить. Мысль о руках Кита, о маленьких, но сильных ладонях (может быть, он бы не снимал перчатки), которые будут массировать его грудь, доставляя блаженное удовольствие, когда польётся молоко. В его фантазии Кит взял его за одну грудь, приподнимая её, и обхватил губами сосок...

Широ со стоном прервал свою фантазию. Бовиды иногда могли позволять близким друзьям доить себя, но прямо _пить_ молоко из груди Широ было бы...

Кровь прилила не только к щекам Широ, но и к члену.

В любом случае он не мог попросить такое у Кита. Он уже слишком много всего сделал для Широ, и навязываться вот таким образом не входило в его планы.

Честно говоря, беспокойство о том, что мог бы о нём подумать Кит, также имело значительную роль. Он знал, что Кит вышел из своей зоны комфорта ради Широ, и пока он был навсегда благодарен, ему следовало каждый день напоминать себе, что не следует пользоваться своим положением.

И хотя Широ не стеснялся себя или своих биологических функций, доение было, несомненно, интимным занятием. Сама мысль, что Кит мог бы почувствовать отвращение или поменять своё мнение насчёт Широ, отдавалась по-настоящему холодным ужасом в груди. Но то, что Кит не так поймёт, беспокоило и Широ.

Или, — несчастно подумал Широ, наконец-то опустив футболку, чтобы прикрыть ноющую грудь, — поймёт его правильно. Потому что Широ больше не мог отрицать своих желаний.

Он подошёл к кровати, быстро раздеваясь до нижнего белья и выключая свет. Когда Широ улёгся на матрас, закрывая глаза, он позволил себе пофантазировать.

Он _хотел_ , чтобы Кит вылизал его грудь, чтобы взял в рот его сосок и высосал всё молоко. Он хотел, чтобы Кит прижал его к кровати, нашёптывая в ухо, что _собирается сделать Широ своим партнёром_ , чтобы Кит раздвинул его ноги и глубоко в него вошёл, грубо (или медленно, или нежно) его трахая, пока Широ не забудет своё собственное имя. 

Он хотел, чтобы Кит наполнил его, хотел чувствовать сперму внутри. Хотел, чтобы его как следует оплодотворили, и знал, что его живот увеличится от...

Широ простонал, крепко зажмурив глаза, поднёс руку ко рту, кусая костяшки пальцев, боль вернула его назад, лишь слегка приведя в чувство. Он не хотел детей — по крайней мере пока. Может быть когда-то он заведёт семью, но сейчас он хотел полететь в космос, а не остаться на Земле и воспитывать детей. Даже если бы они были от Кита.

Широ, может, и не хотел детей, но его тело _совершенно точно_ хотело забеременеть.

Он, скрипя сердцем, поддался искушению, просунул руку в трусы и сжал член. Кит никогда не должен об этом узнать.

Однако часом позже он сдался. Не важно сколько раз он водил по члену, какие грязные у него становились фантазии, боль в груди продолжала настойчиво требовать внимания в самый неподходящий момент. Сегодня никакого оргазма.

Он будет скрывать это от Кита. Молоко, может быть, и доставляет неудобства, но ожидание сделает его несчастным. А несчастные бовиды не вырабатывают молоко. Целесообразное решение его проблемы.

Так он надеялся.

***

Кит не знал почему Широ решил, что хорошо скрывается.

Кита немного обидело, когда Широ впервые отправил его ночевать в свою комнату. Он уже успел привыкнуть засыпать с кем-то, хотя раньше этого не замечал. Весомое отличие от случайного секса с почти незнакомцами — он занимался с ними сексом, когда особенно жаждал человеческих прикосновений, до того, как… началось то, чем они занимались с Широ.

И всё же Кит понял и не поднимал тему.

На второй раз Кит начал беспокоиться. Широ избегал его взгляда, на щеках появлялся лёгкий румянец, и выглядел он почти… изнурённым. Заболел? Словно он совершенно не был доволен собой.

Сделал ли Кит что-то, что доставило ему дискомфорт? Создавалось именно такое впечатление или, по крайней мере, что-то было не так. После того как Широ вежливо отказался от компании Кита и пожелал ему спокойной ночи, Кит вернулся в комнату и стал искать информацию на Рэддите. К сожалению, ответа он не обнаружил ни там, ни вообще в Интернете; самый значимый совет, который смог найти Кит, был в строках: «Бовиды такие же люди — они не камни. Поговори с ним по-человечески и выясни что не так». Этим, конечно, Кит заниматься точно не собирался.

Кит открыл Гугл и поискал ответ на свой вопрос, заменив «бовида» на «друга», после чего в финальной попытке, когда его лицо стало пунцовым скорее от отчаяния, чем от чего-то ещё, заменил на «бойфренд». 

Все дали похожие советы. Кит не мог поверить, что Интернет оказался бесполезен.

Однако он продолжил приглядывать за Широ как самый настоящий лучший друг. Он бы не назвал себя особо заботливым человеком, но он старался изо всех сил ради Широ. Интересовался как прошёл день, позволял ему выплеснуть своё негодование по поводу недавних занятий или работы ассистентом. Перестал спорить, когда Широ ему что-то приносил. Последнее, узнал Кит, было по какой-то причине сильным инстинктом бовидов. Он позволил Широ себя баловать несмотря на опасения, что пользуется им, и это очевидно принесло Широ много приятного. Словно немного удовлетворило желание.

И Широ, казалось, точно заметил ― но это самое странное. Словно Кит одновременно приводил его в восторг и разочаровывал; удовлетворение отражалось на лице, но в глазах скрывалось безумное отчаяние. И всё же когда он добился ответов, Широ настоял на том, что всё в порядке.

На пятую ночь после первого отказа Широ Кит начал понимать что к чему.

Широ стоял, чтобы что-то забрать ― закуску или, может быть, напиток ― но не успел до конца отделаться от Кита, прежде чем отправиться на кухню. Они споткнулись друг о друга, и Широ пошатнулся, почти упал лицом на пол.

― Эй, осторожно...

Кит инстинктивно вытянул руку, чтобы уравновесить Широ, положив ладонь на его грудь. Но вместо твёрдых мускулов, к которым он привык, грудная мышца казалась… податливее. Почти мягкой?

Кит замер на мгновение в попытке изменить положение, но Широ тут же напрягся, ахнув и выпрямившись. Кит отдёрнул руку, в ужасе расширил глаза, какой-то момент пребывая в страхе, думая, что навредил Широ. Но Широ не выглядел раненым, разве что испытывал дискомфорт.

― Широ? ― медленно произнёс Кит, пристально наблюдая за ним, готовый осыпать извинениями, если сделал что-то неправильное.

Но Широ лишь приобнял себя руками. ― Прости. Я устал. Нужно поспать.

Кит уже понял, что ему отказали. Но в этот раз он слишком отвлёкся, чтобы расстроиться.

Мысль закралась в его сознание, и он за неё зацепился.

Это… Кит должен это обдумать.

Он даже не был слишком расстроен, когда пожелал Широ спокойной ночи.

***

Широ не мог отрицать, что скромно ожидал, когда Кит в любой момент резко откажется помогать. Потому что Широ вёл себя странно, потому что Широ резко менял своё решение и отправлял его в комнату; скоро он скажет, что сыт по горло этим. Широ не упустил из виду отчаяние Кита ― неявное, но заметное, которое только укоренялось, когда Широ продолжал держать дистанцию.

Он знал, что ему нужно было что-то сделать. Он просто не решил что именно.

По крайней мере, этим вечером Кит казался спокойнее. Почти постоянное напряжение в плечах спало, а его обычное серьёзное выражение лица расслабилось.

Во всяком случае, уже что-то. Широ хотел, чтобы ему было лучше.

Он устроился на месте, и Кит присел рядом. Словно ничего не произошло, Широ приластился к нему, и Кит обнял его за талию.

― Хороший день? ― пробормотал Кит, и Широ, поняв намёк, тоже расслабился. Не было похоже, что Кит беспокоился, так почему должен Широ?

― Да, ― пробормотал он, поднимая планшет, и щёлкнул по учебному пособию, которое Айверсон загрузил онлайн. ― Ну, мне кажется, что у меня всё хорошо.

Это должно было обеспокоить сильнее — в конце концов, это точно не помогло бы ему с проблемой. Но врать Киту, прижимаясь к нему сильнее, ловить его лёгкий аромат и понимать, что они наедине...

Может быть, он попросит Кита остаться на ночь.

По правде говоря, лучше ему не стало, а его грудь болела уже несколько дней, но… какая-то боль ранит глубже физической, и необходимость с ней справиться сильнее, чем с другими.

Он покорно читал учебное пособие, с облегчением отмечая, что оно охватывало материал, который тот и так знал. И всё же он хотел убедиться, чтобы быть готовым.

Когда он просмотрел большую часть, из концентрации его выбили пара рук на талии и тихий голос.

― Широ?

Он чуть приподнял голову и повернулся. ― Ммм?

Поначалу Кит не ответил, вместо этого притянув Широ ближе. Широ позволил ему это сделать, устроившись на груди Кита, когда Кит положил подбородок на его плечо.

И после этого Кит просунул пальцы под футболку Широ, дотронувшись кожи на талии. На мгновение Широ подумал, что это случайность, но руки продолжали ползти вверх по животу с чёткими намерениями.

Широ застыл, едва ли осмеливаясь дышать. ― Кит? ― решился произнести он.

Они были так близко, что Широ мог почувствовать, как Кит сглотнул, подхватив лёгкую тревожность за ним.

Пальцы Кита остановились прямо под грудными мышцами Широ, и он точно мог почувствовать как набухла его грудь.

― Ну, ― начал Кит, и хотя он точно постарался держать голос ровным, Широ мог почувствовать скрытую тревожность, которую тот научился прятать ― но не от всех. ― Я заметил, что у тебя проблемы.

Слова вызывали вихрь эмоций в Широ — гремучую смесь чувств, которые он не мог точно определить. Немного надежды, частичка страха, унижение, отрицание, неуверенность...

Кит наконец-то поднял руки, чтобы взять Широ за грудь. Широ не смог сдержаться и издал долгий, протяжный стон.

― Я могу помочь, если хочешь.

Мысли Широ бешено мчались: он не хотел принуждать Кита к этому, но _боже_ , всё болело: между ног, в груди, — и он _хотел_...

Сзади немного зашевелились, затем Широ почувствовал странное ощущение на одном из его коровьих ушей. Это...

Лёгкий укол боли прошёлся по телу, когда зубы Кита намеренно сомкнулись на его ухе.

Широ почувствовал, как его глаза медленно закатились, когда по нему прошлась волна удовольствия наравне с болью, в десять раз сильнее и выбивая кислород из лёгких. Кит. _Кит._ Кит хотел этого, Кит хотел его вот так потрогать, Кит положил руки так же, как Широ месяцами фантазировал.

 _«Да»_ , ― он хотел плакать, просить, умолять, но его губы ему не подчинялись, и всё, что он мог сделать — это завывать и ёрзать, моля, что Кит как-то поймёт что делать.

Кит уже коснулся пальцами груди Широ, сжав на мгновение руки, тем самым вызывая жуткий приступ боли и наслаждения. Даже в таком рассеянном состоянии он мог почувствовать какие они напряжённые и нежные. Затем, спустя какое-то время, пальцы переместились на его соски и сжали уже их.

Широ вскрикнул от такого, инстинктивно толкнувшись назад, и к нему пришло смутное осознание: _у Кита почти стоит_. Но сейчас были дела поважнее. Он по инерции прижался к нему спиной и наконец-то смог произнести хоть слово:

― Пожалуйста.

Горячее дыхание обожгло его шею сзади, более нервное, чем он ожидал, и затем блаженное наслаждение прошлось по нему, чувство, о котором он мечтал невероятное количество времени. И всё, что Широ мог делать ― это прогибаться, мягко стонать, безмолвно молить о большем.

― Честное слово, ― сбивчиво смеялся Кит, ― ты же не думал, что хорошо скрываешься, а, Широ? ― Кит снова ущипнул его за сосок, в это раз сильнее, почти вытянул. Широ взвыл от боли, желая большего. ― Я уже целую неделю наблюдаю твою набухшую грудь под футболкой. 

Кит выпустил сосок, и Широ не смог придумать слов протеста.

― Но не переживай, ― пробормотал Кит, и краем глаза Широ увидел, как Кит поднял пустой стакан со столика сбоку. ― Я рядом. Я о тебе позабочусь.

Кит держал одной рукой стакан под грудью Широ, а другой начал сжимать его сосок.

Когда молоко выплеснулось из соска, облегчение накрыло его с головой; в уголках глаз проступили слёзы, и он откинул голову на плечо Кита. С губ сорвался отчаянный стон, и Широ рассеянно задался вопросом, что бы подумали о нём в кампусе, если бы увидели Такаши Широгане ― золотого мальчика Гарнизона ― изнемогающим вот так.

Эта мысль возбудила его и довела до отчаяния.

Кит продолжил свои движения, ловко сдавливая грудь Широ, временами теребя, но быстро улавливая как действовать дальше; в ответ он получал и молоко, и тихие стоны наслаждения Широ. Осознание какие у Кита умелые пальцы взвило мысли Широ до грязных, непристойных и потрясающих вершин. И облегчение, которое струилось по Широ, когда из него выплёскивалось молоко, возводило всё в абсолют, стирая на своём пути всё, кроме него и Кита.

Руки почти жадно массировали его грудь, и Широ ластился вперёд к прикосновениям, продолжая стонать. Он почти решился опустить руку ниже и сжать свой член в попытке и там тоже получить удовлетворение, но как и перспектива подоить себя, мысль о том, чтобы доставить себе удовольствие без участия Кита, оставила глухую боль в груди.

― Кит, ― мягко взвыл он, прижимаясь к нему спиной, нуждаясь и отчаявшись, когда Кит продолжал сжимать то один, то другой сосок. ― О боже, Кит, я...

«Что я? ― изумлённо подумал Широ. ― Я хочу тебя? Я нуждаюсь в тебе? Я...»

Кит убрал руки с груди, и Широ издал отчаянный стон. ― Нет, не...

Но было слишком поздно. Кит уже менял положение, отстранившись, и Широ с нежеланием приподнялся, чтобы Кит выскользнул из-под него. Он уверенно подготовил себя к разочарованию, думая, что Кит передумал или пожалел. Если дело обстояло так, сказал себе Широ, он с этим справится. И всё же он не мог заставить себя развернуться, пока Кит стоял за его спиной.

(Хотя он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не навострил уши, чтобы прислушаться к звукам уходящего из комнаты Кита.)

Рука легла на плечо Широ, и Широ резко вдохнул, нерешительно поворачиваясь к Киту.

Когда он повернулся, отчётливый голод в тёмно-фиолетовых глазах Кита выбил кислород из лёгких.

― Кит? ― произнёс Широ, положив руку на край дивана, чтобы не упасть. Казалось, что Кит поначалу не услышал его, затем он тряхнул головой, а его выражение лица прояснилось, когда он вытянулся и положил ладонь в центр грудной клетки Широ, проталкивая его назад.

― Оставайся на месте, ― прохрипел он; волна дрожи прошлась от груди до кончиков пальцев ног Широ, которые сжались от предвкушения перспективы подчиняться. Он лёг на спину, страстно наблюдая за Китом.

Кит выдохнул и опустил руки на бёдра Широ. Широ тихо взвыл, когда взгляд Кита медленно поднялся наверх, очевидно пожирая его глазами. Его глаза заметно просияли, когда он приметил выраженную эрекцию в штанах Широ; его выражение лица отчетливо дало понять: _займусь этим позже_. Глаза насладились его голым торсом. Взгляд наконец-то достиг лица Широ; по выражению лица Кита было невозможно что-то понять.

Кит выдохнул и навис над Широ, устроившись на его бёдрах, но не спуская глаз с его лица.

Широ уставился на Кита с широко раскрытыми глазами; в голове стоял гул, когда он чувствовал прилив тепла от щёк до кончиков пальцев. Он понимал, как, должно быть, выглядел со стороны, лёжа на спине: футболка скаталась, волосы спутались, уши дёргались, а его грудь набухла от...

Рука Кита оказалась нежнее, чем он ожидал; Кит взял его грудь и нежно сжал. По телу разлилась боль, его тело хотело удовлетворения, но всё ещё не получало, и Широ не смог сдержать сорвавшийся с губ стон. Он не знал где болело сильнее: в ноющей груди или в отчаянной пульсации между ног.

― Пожалуйста, ― выдохнул он, переведя взгляд от рук Кита обратно к глазам. Выражение лица Кита было очевидным: смесь между желанием и восхищением, — и он опустил глаза на грудь и живот Широ, наслаждаясь видом блестящих дорожек жидкости с преднамеренно голодным взглядом.

И затем, почти как в замедленной съемке, Кит наклонился с удивительной грацией. Прежде чем Широ успел понять, что да, _это всё взаправду_ , его губы сомкнулись на правом соске.

Кит начал сосать, и успокоение накрыло Широ, когда молоко хлынуло в рот Кита. Он устроился между ног Широ, и Широ был убеждён, что его твёрдый и нуждающийся в разрядке член не остался незамеченным, но Кит точно решил, что мог оставить всё на потом.

И затем Кит простонал; этот хищный и собственнический стон послал вибрацию по нежной чувствительной коже.

Широ откинул голову назад и закричал.

Кит грубо ухватил его бёдра своими небольшими руками и раздвинул их; Широ чувствовал чужую тяжесть между ног. Ему было не слишком тяжело ― это всё же был Кит, ― но ощущалась блаженная и сильная близость.

Широ привык скрывать страстное желание быть чей-то собственностью, быть использованным. На некоторые вещи пришлось закрыть глаза, если он хотел полететь в космос.

Но ощущать вес на нём и руки, которые медленно изучали каждую частичку его тела ― Широ не мог вспомнить, нуждался ли он в ком-то так сильно, как нуждался в Ките. 

Блаженное удовлетворение продолжило накрывать его, когда Кит сосал медленно, чередуя между ртом и пальцами, когда наполнял стакан и выпивал сам.

― Ты очень вкусный, ― выдохнул Кит в перерыве между тем, чтобы пососать и полизать. Широ был в состоянии только стонать.

Витая где-то в облаках, Широ сумел обдумать слова Кита, и не сказать, что он был удивлён: чем счастливее бовид, тем вкуснее молоко. И прямо сейчас Широ полностью потерялся в наслаждении.

Но Широ не мог вырабатывать молоко постоянно, и, хотя это заняло время, Кит высосал всё до последней капли. Облегчение, оставленное в процессе, лишило Широ способности дышать ― почти лучшее чувство, что он когда-то испытывал. Было бы самым лучшим, если бы не ноющий член между ног.

Однако же несмотря на то, что его тело отказывалось производить молоко, Кит продолжал тянуть его соски, и слабая растерянность сковала его. Кит закончил что требовалось, да? Так почему он всё ещё это делал?

Но растерянность то возвращалась, то покидала разум Широ; он не мог заставить себя сфокусироваться на этом слишком сильно, только не с Китом, который щипал и сжимал его соски. Ему было больно, но в хорошем смысле, и Широ взглянул на Кита снова, надеясь, что замешательство ясно отражалось на лице.

Яростная настойчивость в выражении лица Кита послала глубокий электрический заряд по телу Широ. Он выглядел как чёртов собственник, и Широ понял, когда в его ушах раздалось рычание, что это было именно тем, в чём он нуждался.

Оргазм застал его врасплох; удовольствие от груди прошлось по нему, когда он проскулил и прогнулся от ощущений в груди. Он никогда не испытывал ничего с такой силой — он не мог представить, что может кончить так сильно.

Кит наконец-то отпустил соски Широ, вытянувшись, чтобы взять голову Широ в руки.

― Ты вёл себя так хорошо, ― ласково шептал Кит, поглаживая его грудь какое-то время, затем погладил живот, после чего переместился к ушам. Лучше, чем подоить до последней капли и испытать оргазм, было подоить, испытать оргазм и затем почесать за ушками. ― Я так горжусь тобой.

Широ чувствовал тепло, усталый восторг, и его медленно начало накрывать пеленой блаженства.

Пока Кит продолжал его чесать за ушками и шептать, его штаны прилипали к телу, а грудь невероятно болела…

Широ был в Раю.

***

Когда Широ проснулся, рядом с ним на кровати никого не было.

После короткой, интенсивной вспышки разочарования, Широ подавил это чувство. Кит достаточно ему помог — он не мог ожидать чего-то большего.

Честно говоря, Широ не мог даже вспомнить, когда в последний раз так хорошо спал; они прижимались друг к другу на кровати, Широ был всё ещё влажный после душа после того, как его выдоили до последней капли. Но ему следовало напоминать себе, что он не мог продолжать требовать услуг от Кита, особенно такого интимного характера.

Широ поднялся с кровати, натягивая футболку. Проведя рукой по волосам, он вышел за дверь...

И подлетел на фут в воздухе, когда что-то загремело в направлении мини-кухни.

― Кто здесь?! ― гаркнул он, бросившись вперёд, и когда зашёл за угол, Кит развернулся, подняв кухонную лопатку в тревоге.

― Это всего лишь я, Широ! Господи! А кто ещё?

Масло обрызгало щёки Кита, хотя неизвестно, во время готовки или резкого разворота — Широ не был уверен. Он пытался сдержать улыбку от очаровательного зрелища.

Но его улыбка тут же померкла, как только он учуял запах.

― Они горят! ― метнулся Широ, выхватив лопатку из рук Кита, и отодвинул того в сторону.

Эту партию было невозможно спасти, но Широ сумел налить три вполне приемлемых оладушка без инцидентов. Кит взял предложенную тарелку, застенчиво прокравшись на диван.

― Прости. Я никогда их не готовил. Я следовал инструкции на коробке, но я не привык к плите...

― Всё нормально. ― Тепло улыбнулся Широ, устроившись рядом с Китом. ― Тесто было замечательным! Я могу потом научить тебя пользоваться плитой. Гарнизонские плиты до ужаса привередливые.

Кит вздохнул, приступив к еде. ― Да, но я хотел приготовить тебе завтрак.

Широ склонил голову над своей тарелкой, когда очередная улыбка расцвела на лице.

― Не переживай. Ещё сделаешь.

Они ели, переговариваясь, пока не опустошили свои тарелки. Широ взял обе без вопросов и отнёс их в раковину. Кит волочился следом.

― Эй, Широ? Нам нужно поговорить.

Широ застыл и перестал намывать тарелку, забыв на мгновение как дышать. Поговорить? Он тут же растворился в невероятной фантазии, как Кит признаётся ему в любви, подтверждая, что в нём уже слишком долго теплятся чувства. Однако в следующую же секунду картинка сменилась ― и Кит говорил ему, что прошлая ночь была ошибкой и они больше не могут оставаться друзьями.

― Что нам делать с молоком?

Широ засмеялся, испуганно и немного неуклюже, услышав его слова, и оглянулся через плечо. ― О, не беспокойся. Мы просто отдадим на кухню Гарнизона всё, что ты не выпьешь.

Кит нахмурился сильнее. ― Это гигиенично? Ведь я вроде как… ― Было видно, что он не сможет закончить предложение словами «брал в рот твои соски», и Широ ему за это был благодарен.

― Оно обязательно пройдёт обработку, не переживай. ― Эта тема разговора находилась почти в конце списка того, что Широ хотел обсуждать с Китом.

― О. Понятно. ― Кит шагнул вперёд, чтобы взять вымытую тарелку и вытереть её чистым кухонным полотенцем. Широ облегчённо выдохнул, когда Кит закрыл тему.

И всё же он позволил себе вернуться к фантазии, где Кит признался в своих чувствах в уютном помещении его комнаты.

Совсем немного.

***

Ему не играло на руку то, что Кит всегда, _всегда_ доил его ртом. Не полностью, не подумайте, но он пробовал его на вкус, лизал и легонько щипал, если был в игривом настрое, понимая, что это сводило Широ с ума.

Он не мог знать истинное значение и насколько такой интимный процесс позволителен только между возлюбленными или это значило, что Широ разрешил ему. 

Или так он думал.

― Хочешь заняться сексом?

Широ замер, стягивая с себя футболку, зацепившись рогом за воротник.

― _Что?_

Было похоже, что приглушенное удивление Широ возымело эффект, потому что Кит ничего не сказал, пока он продолжал снимать футболку. Когда он снял, то заметил, что обычное серьёзное выражение лица Кита исчезло, и он неуверенно нахмурился.

― Не смотри на меня так, ― возразил Кит. ― Я не говорю, что ты должен. Но иногда кажется, что ты хочешь этого. И когда мы впервые сделали это...

Широ покраснел от воспоминания почти двухмесячной давности. Он не испытывал более потрясающего оргазма с той ночи. И также не испытывал ни одного с Китом.

― Эм. ― Широ сглотнул, когда Кит шагнул ближе, положив ладонь в центр его грудной клетки. Прикосновение словно молнией поразило его кожу, совершенно отличное от глухой боли в груди, распространяющейся по всему телу и сквозь него.

А Кит стоял перед ним, ниже на голову, но с уверенностью такого размера, что Широ почувствовал себя маленьким. Он вскинул подбородок, его глаза сияли, и Широ хотел опуститься на колени прямо там.

― Я просто подумал, что это было бы неплохой идеей, ― начал Кит тоном человека, который практиковал свою речь, возможно даже несколько раз. ― Тебе же такое понравилось, да? Когда я довёл тебя до оргазма. И именно эта часть также принесла радость при доении, ведь так? ― Кит выпрямился. ― Я не позволю этому разрушить нашу дружбу. Если ты об этом беспокоишься.

Широ сглотнул, голова уже закружилась в надежде. Они собирались… Кит собирался… Но Широ для начала нужно было согласиться.

Лёгкие слабо заныли, и Широ напомнил себе дышать. Дыхание было прерывистым, и Широ его восстановил, но ему потребовалось время, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

― Ладно, ― наконец-то выдал он, кивнув с большей уверенностью, чем чувствовал.

Широ не был уверен какой реакции Кит ожидал; мгновение неуверенности от Кита, может быть, неопределённое подтверждение того, что Широ правда согласился. В конце концов, Широ сам не мог в это поверить. 

Но глаза Кита загорелись и, словно в страхе, что Широ мог передумать, если дать ему достаточно возможностей беспокоиться, вытянул руку, чтобы взять ладонь Широ.

― Я захватил смазку.

И эти три слова словно не перегрузили каждый свободный нейрон в голове Широ и оставили его совершенно сломленным от мысли, что Кит подготовился к этому, подготовился к этому с _Широ_ ; Кит повёл его в направлении спальни.

Когда дверь за ними захлопнулась, Кит развернулся, открывая рот, словно желая что-то сказать, но Широ не дал ему возможности. Его руки работали почти на автомате; он вытянулся и схватил Кита за куртку, скидывая её с плеч, прежде чем опуститься ниже и взять краешки плотной чёрной футболки Кита. Кит механически поднял руки, пока её стягивали с головы и рук, его волосы растрепались под таким рвением ― и Широ неожиданно оказался очень, очень близко к лицу Кита.

Его красивые тёмные глаза встретились с глазами Широ, и на какое-то мгновение он не мог двинуться с места, его сердце билось где-то в горле. Казалось, время каким-то образом застыло, и Широ заметил каждую мелочь на лице Кита: длинные мягкие ресницы, которые закруглялись к краям, тонкий нос, который делал черты лица Кита обманчиво утончёнными, волевой подбородок, который, как думал Широ, говорил многое о Ките.

На мгновение он подумал, что они собирались...

Киту едва ли не пришлось подталкивать Широ, чтобы завалить его на кровать, и Широ почти пропустил момент, когда упал на кровать и был зажат под приятным весом Кита, пока тот покусывал его подбородок прежде чем любая видимая неуверенность разбилась вдребезги. 

Широ издал желанный стон, выгибаясь навстречу; он потянулся, чтобы взять Кита за шею, притягивая ближе. Его лицо инстинктивно повернулось, когда зубы Кита спустились к его шее, и он закрыл глаза, когда простонал в мягкие волосы Кита, вдыхая нежный, чистый аромат. Возбуждение пронеслось по нему; желание, которое он подавлял так долго, что возросло почти до невыносимых пределов, наконец-то сбывается.

Кит подошёл к этому со всем рвением, когда тонкие сильные руки схватили бедра Широ ― гораздо объемнее, но ещё податливее ― и подняли их, чтобы было удобнее обхватить за талию.

Широ не нужно было повторять дважды — он обхватил его за талию, поддавшись вперёд; удовольствие накрыло его, когда стояк Кита потёрся о член Широ через одежду. Его рассудок отказывался понимать происходящее. Тягучее тепло Кита прижималось к нему, овладевало им, _делало его своим_...

Кит провёл ногтями вдоль рёбер, и Широ откинул голову назад, отчаянно крикнув.

Руки Широ отпустили спину Кита, когда Кит потянулся к оставшейся одежде, раздевая их почти с ужасающей эффективностью, которая чётко дала понять как долго он ждал этого. Когда Широ открыл глаза, он нашёл себя заключенным под интенсивным взглядом Кита; эти фиолетовые глаза прибивали к месту с такой же жаждой, какая была у Широ.

Широ без раздумий утянул его обратно, и они потёрлись друг о друга ― голая кожа по коже, — и ощущение длинного члена Кита на животе вызвало дрожь от предвкушения, напоминание о том, что скоро он окажется внутри Широ.

Кит наклонился вперёд, прижимаясь к его лбу своим, и на ошеломляющий момент Широ мог почувствовать его дыхание; их носы потёрлись друг о друга, а его голова закружилась от того, как сильно он хотел этого, хотел Кита, хотел, чтобы они...

«О», ― далёкая мысль наполнила грудь теплом, не больше, чем похоть, но она воспламенила эту жажду в ещё более жгучий огонь. Это может оказаться… проблематично.

Но боже, это была проблема, которую он никогда не хотел решать.

Кит убрал голову, освобождая Широ от чар обездвиживания, и Широ глубоко и сбивчиво вздохнул. ― Пожалуйста, ― выдал он, чувствуя, как его разум теряется в желании от удовольствия и как он не мог представить, чтобы прожить без этого ещё дольше.

Когда горячий язык проделал дорожку по подбородку Широ, пальцы Кита, тонкие, но, как всегда, умелые, надавили между ног — они уже были влажными и точно знали что делать. Широ не успел подумать когда Кит успел выдавить смазку, как они скользнули между ног, нежно подразнивая его дырочку. 

― Боже, ― простонал Широ, ёрзая под весом Кита, пытаясь насадиться на пальцы, когда Кит продолжал отказываться от этого, зубами и губами медленно оставляя ссадины на шее Широ. Пальцы дразнили, но не входили в него; большой палец касался члена и яичек, и они медленно ласкали кожу, посылая мучительное удовольствие по его телу.

Широ почувствовал нежный смешок на шее и не мог больше сдерживаться. Он издал очередной стон, впиваясь ногтями в спину Кита и дико извиваясь.

― Боже! ― повторил он, в этот раз вкладывая все чувства, когда отчаянно закричал, почти завыл. ― Кит, пожалуйста, я… Мне нужно―

― Скажи мне, ― выдохнул в ответ Кит; горячий воздух прошёлся по уху. Страстное желание, смешанное с отчаянием, овладевали телом Широ, и ему казалось, что первое стало гораздо невыносимее. Он не ожидал получить отказ в такой момент, но теперь, когда Кит начал, Широ не знал, ненавидел или любил это.

И то, и другое, вероятно, если реакции тела не врали.

― Пожалуйста! ― выдохнул Широ одно из немногих слов, которые мог произнести в данный момент. Наличие Кита доводило его до грани, охватывало его; запахи предэякулята, смазки и намёка на пот притягивали его.

Он не мог представить как это будет ощущаться, когда они наконец-то...

― Пожалуйста что? ― голос Кита у уха довёл до пика и как-то вернул в сознание. Широ понял, что не он один хотел это так отчаянно, что сходил с ума.

― Пожалуйста, дай мне, ― простонал Широ, настойчиво насаживаясь на пальцы, не в состоянии беспокоиться о том, как должно быть выглядел со стороны. Он задвинул смущение подальше, вместо этого думая о наслаждении, о Ките, растягивающем и берущем его, уверяя, что никогда ни с кем не спал и никто им безжалостно не пользовался.

Кит без предупреждения протолкнул пальцы в Широ, и Широ приглушённо закричал от чувства, что его наконец-то, _наконец-то_ заполнили. Два пальца — больше, чем он ожидал, но меньше, чем необходимо. Удовольствие прокатилось по Широ, струящееся между ног к животу, как только Кит жестоко согнул их, умышленно стимулируя его простату. Широ увлёкся, снова насаживаясь на влажные пальцы Кита. Он наконец-то, _наконец-то_ получал то, в чём нуждался.

Вскоре к ним присоединился третий палец, и Широ затрясло от осознания: Кит не был намерен медлить, разрабатывая Широ. Он ждал слишком долго, и его терпение было на исходе.

― Кит, ― вздрогнул Широ, сжимаясь на пальцах. Это причинило ему немного боли, но в таком приятном ключе, что Широ простонал, его член дёрнулся вперёд, словно требовал больше прикосновений руки Кита. Кит начал в медленном, размеренном темпе трахать Широ пальцами, а его то вздымающаяся, то опускающаяся грудная клетка противоречила тому, как сильно ему нравилось видеть Широ в таком положении.

И затем он вынул пальцы, лишив Широ наполненности. Киту потребовалось время, чтобы приподнять ноги Широ; Широ думал, что может умереть от нетерпения.

Кит нежно держал бёдра Широ, приподнимая их, чтобы сделать угол наклона удобнее, и прижался ближе, толкаясь вперёд.

Широ простонал от ощущения, что Кит наконец-то наполнял его; его широкий член растягивал его, все чувства были на пределе, пока сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Присутствие Кита наполняло его нос, его лёгкие, и он впился пальцами в мышцы бёдер.

Кит простонал, и Широ смог распахнуть глаза, вбирая в себя выражение его лица — они находились невозможно близко. Глаза Кита были всё так же закрыты; рот полуоткрыт, пока он тяжело дышал. Широ снова потерялся в Ките; он был так же перевозбуждён, как выглядел Кит, застрял в ощущениях тяжести на теле; вес Кита вжимал Широ в матрас. Широ принадлежал Киту. Кит _владел_ им. Кит начал толкаться, крутил бёдрами, принимая всё, что предлагал Широ, и Широ с радостью платил той же монетой.

Кит наклонил голову вперёд, беря в рот сосок, и, спустя короткий момент спокойствия, боль от предвкушения снова прошлась по груди Широ...

И затем Кит начал сосать, как делал всегда, но в этот раз это значило гораздо большее.

― Кит! ― удалось крикнуть Широ; удовольствие поглотило его, когда Кит двинулся вместе с ним, снова задевая его простату, с каждым толчком смелее и опытнее. Член Кита наполнял его так, как он никогда не мог представить, даже когда делал это своими пальцами или игрушками. И благодаря этому молоко начало вытекать из груди Широ, сначала из одного соска, затем из другого, пока Кит ласкал каждую нуждающуюся в прикосновениях часть тела. А между тем Широ мог только извиваться. Потому что это был Кит: он был его лучшим другом, мужчиной, которого он любил, человеком, которого он хотел...

― Что такое?

Когда Широ моргнул, он мог заметить, что Кит теперь наблюдал за ним ― туманным, но полным вожделения взглядом.

― Скажи мне, Широ, ― простонал Кит, прикусив на мгновение нижнюю губу, казалось, пытаясь усмирить себя. Один вид Широ, разбивающегося на части, казалось, заставлял Кита действовать ещё решительнее. ― Скажи, что ты хочешь.

Широ содрогнулся под его взглядом, мягко завывая, и Кит продолжал свой безжалостный ритм. Широ чувствовал как сгибались пальцы ног с каждым толчком, который вгонял его потребности всё глубже.

― Я хочу… ― выпалил Широ; слова сами по себе слетели с его губ. ― Я хочу… Я хочу, чтобы ты осеменил меня, Кит.

Бёдра Кита замерли от его слов, и на какой-то короткий болезненный момент Широ подумал, что разрушил всю идиллию, вызвал отвращение у Кита, встревожил его или просто напомнил, что Широ был… ну, не совсем человеком. Он напрягся, подготовившись к тому, что тот отстранится...

― _Блядь_ , Широ! ― простонал Кит с таким отчаянным стоном, что Широ буквально обезумел от желания. Он поддался вперёд бёдрами, и Кит толкнулся навстречу. Они двигались в лихорадочном поступательном ритме. Широ впился пальцами в волосы Кита, а Кит вцепился в бёдра Широ.

― Я это сделаю, ― прохрипел Кит. ― Боже, Широ, я прижму и наполню тебя… Не могу дождаться, когда ты будешь округлым и беременным, понимая, что внутри тебя частичка меня, которая растёт―

Всхлип Широ раздался по комнате от фантазии, от обещания, и они двигались навстречу друг другу сильнее, толчки становились глубже, пока они стремились к обещанной разрядке, сопровождая свои действия рваным дыханием...

Когда Широ достиг пика, казалось, что пространство вокруг покрылось белой пеленой, исчезая во взрыве чувств, которые не оставили ничего в мире, кроме их двоих, спутанных вместе. Восхищение нарастало в них обоих, пока они растворялись друг в друге.

Они какое-то время приходили в себя, и вскоре эйфория после огразма рассеялась. Широ тихо взвыл, когда спустился с небес на землю, не желая возвращаться в реальность. Уткнувшись носом в шею Кита, он настойчиво вжал его в себя.

― Всё хорошо, ― пробормотал Кит, хотя его собственный голос звучал сбивчиво и почти неуверенно. ― С тобой всё хорошо. Боже, Широ. Ты… Ты такой красивый.

Широ понял, что его трясло, и ему пришлось перевести дыхание, успокаивая себя знакомым ароматом Кита. Его мышцы понемногу расслабились; Широ с Китом почти одновременно пришли в себя.

В конце концов Кит вышел из него, оставляя Широ на удивление опустошённым. Однако Кит перекатился и повернулся к Широ; Широ прижался к нему ― их тела подстроились друг к другу, они не желали прерывать идиллию.

― Прекрасен, ― пробормотал Широ, закрывая глаза, когда удовлетворение после оргазма начало брать своё. Он надеялся, что они займутся этим снова ― может даже сегодня ночью, ― но не сейчас. Сейчас ему просто хотелось наслаждаться удовольствием.

― Да, ― хрипло сказал Кит, и Широ неожиданно для себя вздрогнул. ― Как и ты. Потрясающий. Я не шучу.

Широ неуверенно засмеялся, снова утыкаясь лицом в плечо Кита. Как могли несколько небольших слов вызвать такую эйфорию?

Они лежали в тишине ещё некоторое время прежде чем Кит снова начал разговор.

― А ты... А ты правда можешь забеременеть?

Широ моментально покраснел, воспоминание всплыло в его голове вкупе со смущением и страстным желанием.

― Технически, ― осторожно начал он, ― я могу, да. Но я уже несколько лет на противозачаточных. Просто… на случай, если что-то произойдёт. ― Например, если он будет лежать на кровати со своим лучшим другом.

Кит иронично усмехнулся.

― Ну, что-то точно произошло.

Широ удивлённо посмеялся и, посмотрев наверх, увидел, что Кит слегка приподнял уголки губ.

― Да, ― пробормотал Широ, прижимаясь к Киту ближе. ― Похоже на то.

***

Когда он проснулся в этот раз, Кит всё ещё спал рядом.

Во сне его лицо казалось мягким и чувствительным; волосы тонкими прядями ниспадали на лоб, заставляя сердце Широ сжиматься от нежности. От _тоски_.

Становилось сложнее убеждать себя, что Кит всего лишь лучший друг. Да, они провели ночь вместе, их отношения были достаточно интимны ― и не раз, ― но предложения Кита были такими деловыми, такими безличными, что точно не могло значить...

Широ выдохнул и тихо поднялся, стараясь не разбудить Кита. Теперь он понял почему некоторые уходят в такой ситуации: чтобы избежать неловких разговоров ― или неловкое отсутствие таких разговоров.

К сожалению, это была его комната.

― ...ое утро, Широ.

Широ тут же обернулся на хриплый голос и забыл как дышать, когда увидел такого Кита: он сонно моргал и казался таким милым и сладким.

― Привет, ― прохрипел Широ, удивляясь как хрипло звучит его голос. Но всё же ничего удивительного… Прошлой ночью он так громко стонал, наверное, не стоило так усердствовать.

Кит тоже присел, широко зевнув. Широ сдержал желание притянуть его и поцеловать, но не мог не смотреть на его ключицы, на мышцы его рук.

― Занят сегодня? ― спросил Кит после очередного зевка, и внимание Широ вернулось к лицу.

― Сегодня? Нет, наверное. ― Вчера днём он закончил всю работу в предвкушении прошлой ночи, хотя она превзошла все его ожидания, поэтому сегодня он полностью свободен.

― Отлично? ― Кит размял шею. ― Хочешь выпить кофе?

Мозг Широ перестал функционировать.

― Кофе? ― повторил он; формулировать свои слова казалось непростой задачей, но он не мог молчать после всего, что было.

Но… имел ли Кит в виду то, о чём подумал Широ? Или он всё напридумывал? Он вынужден повторять себя не радоваться слишком сильно.

Но это было тяжело.

Кит прочистил горло, отведя взгляд, и… Его щёки покраснели?

― Да, ― пожал плечами он, явно пытаясь сохранять самообладание, но его взгляд нервно дёрнулся в сторону Широ, противореча самоконтролю, который Кит пытался сохранять в себе. ― Просто… ты и я. Если ты не против, проведём время наедине...

― Да? ― спросил Широ, не в состоянии сдержать надежду в голосе. ― Как...

Между ними нависла тишина, и Кит наконец-то посмотрел на Широ. ― Как что?

Значит настала очередь Широ. Он прочистил горло, успокаивая себя. Как молить Кита осеменить его ― так это он запросто, а как уточнить, подразумевает ли Кит «кофе» как «свидание» ― так это невыносимый груз. 

― Как… больше, чем друзья, ― выдал наконец-то Широ, чувствуя как горят собственные щёки. ― Как свидание. 

Сердце пропускает удар. Два. И...

― Ну конечно же.

Щёки Широ запылали. Ну конечно? Вот _так просто_? Как на это вообще реагировать?

― Ты ожидал чего-то другого? ― спросил Кит, звуча совершенно сбитым с толку. ― После всего, что мы сделали, ты удивляешься, что я хочу встречаться с тобой?

― Я… ― прохрипел Широ. Всё оказалось так очевидно? Но в нём плескалось столько сомнений так долго...

― Значит просто чтобы прояснить, ― медленно сказал Широ. ― Ты говоришь, что я тебе нравлюсь? Ну… в романтическом плане?

Кит продолжал смотреть на него теперь уже в полном недоумении.

― Широ, у нас был секс. Я уверен, что мы прошли часть с «ты мне нравишься» давно.

Пристыженно простонав, Широ накрыл лицо ладонями. ― Я не знал! Ты мог… заняться этим как друг. Потому что ты знал, что мне нужно.

Кит фыркнул. ― Ну конечно я понимал, что тебе это нужно, но ты только мне разрешил быть тем единственным, верно? 

Снова простонав, Широ плюхнулся на кровать, в этот раз на своей стороне. Он мрачно наблюдал за Китом.

― Как давно ты знаешь?

Кит дернул губами. ― Меня осенило, когда ты согласился прошлой ночью. До этого я думал, что это что-то, что тебе… ну, просто нужно. ― Он тоже лёг, блуждая взглядом по лицу Широ, и вытянул руку, чтобы обнять его за талию. Приободрённый, Широ подвинулся ближе. ― Ты всё ещё не ответил мне, кстати.

Широ выдохнул; тепло разлилось в груди. ― С удовольствием.

Кит изменился в лице, когда улыбнулся, и Широ слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Кит всегда был зачинщиком всего происходящего, да? Попросил позаботиться о Широ, предложил секс, позвал на свидание. Но сейчас очередь Широ.

Вытянув руку, он взял лицо Кита в ладони, наклонившись вперёд, наблюдая как расширялись глаза Кита. Но Кит не отстранился.

И поэтому Широ притянул его ближе, прижимаясь к его губам, мягко простонав в рот Кита. Кит столько попробовал у Широ ― теперь очередь самого Широ.

И когда они углубили поцелуй, Широ упивался сладким, потрясающим вкусом Кита...

Это точно стоило ожидания.


End file.
